Memories
by PersonJe
Summary: An unlucky prince who's dream became an obsession. An orphaned boy with no ties to humans. A lonely girl trapped by fear of who she is. A sister, not knowing why she's alone and just yearning to be loved. Just four children before they became a lying scoundrel, Arendelle's ice master, the Queen of Snow, and happy.
1. The Snow Queen

"Mama?"

A fireplace flickered in the cozy room, casting shadows of a woman, the Queen, sitting comfortably on a chair beside a young little girl. Elleora ran a hand comfortingly through her daughter's pale blond hair.

"Yes, Elsa?" she said.

The toddler snuggled into her mother's warm side. "When?"

Elleora smiled.

"Not very long now, Snow Angel," she answered removing her hand from atop Elsa's head to rub her swollen belly. "Your little brother or sister will be born soon. Probably this month."

"Sister!" Elsa insisted, making an ick face at the thought of a brother.

"You never know, Angel," Elleora said, her voice turning dramatic, "It could be a_ boy_."

"I know!" Elsa proclaimed. "_Girl_," she repeated, smiling, "Princess just like me."

Elleora smiled fondly at her almost three-year old daughter, wisely dropping the argument. "Are you sleepy yet, Elsa?" she asked, hearing the little girl yawn mightily.

"No!" Elsa pouted, shaking her head. "Tell story," she commanded politely, "Please."

Elleora laughed softly. "Okay, okay," she acquiesced. "Now, which story should I tell," the Queen played, feigning contemplation.

"Snow Queen," said Elsa. "Snow Queen!"

"Snow Queen?"

The small towhead bobbed up and down vigorously."Yes!" Elsa enthused. "Yes! Snow Queen!"

Elleora smiled. "Once upon a time," she began, "There lay a castle surrounded by water. Its kingdom named-"

"Arendelle!" Elsa beamed, proud for remembering the name.

Elleora nodded in affirmation to those sparkling blue eyes. "Beneath the watchful eye of the great mountains, Arendelle's ships passed through the fjord to other towns and kingdoms. The kingdom of Arendelle prospered. It grew in size, fortune and happiness for many years." Here the Queen paused dramatically. "But it did not last." It took every royal etiquette lesson she'd ever had for Elleora to not giggle at her daughter's expressive face, mostly her eyes which swirled in anticipation and dread despite having to know this story by heart. It was by far Elsa's favorite story.

"Even though it was colder than normal, Arendelle was one of the few places where there were four equal and balanced seasons: spring, summer, autumn and winter. These forces became unbalanced." Elsa gasped and Elleora cracked a smile as she continued her storytelling. "Spring sprung late and summer's sun shone weak. Autumn hurried and winter lingered. This imbalance only grew worse as time passed and soon people began to fear the kingdom of Arendelle would splinter, cursed with unending winter. Winter was _good_ when balanced with summer, but when it wasn't, it was very bad for Arendelle," the Queen emphasized the good that winter could be. It was a pet peeve of hers how people always saw winter as simply _bad_. "The fjord would freeze and ships couldn't sail. People starved and many lost their lives to winter's fierce winds and icy force." The Queen bowed her head for a moment of silence in honor of those people, and Elsa mirrored the movement, having anticipated the ever-present pause in this particular story. "But still the people found reason to celebrate for Mother Earth had gifted their King and Queen with a child." Elleora affectionately squeezed her daughter.

"And so, very early one midsummer's day, the mountain air parted the clouds to make way for the awakened sky. It watched over the castle from midnight to the baby's birth, which happened just as the sun bathed the land in the strong warmth of old.

"The child was a girl, a princess one with the wind and sky, with the fairest of skin and hair like snow." Elleora ran a hand through her daughter's light blonde hair. "She was the heir, born to be Queen. But this child was to be the Queen of _snow_.

"That year the winter was fair, not foul like it had been for so long. Slowly, the fear of winter thawed and people began to love once more the frozen beauty it held. Winter's strong force, stronger than a hundred men, was finally controlled by the warmest of hearts, the summer-born Snow Queen."

Elsa's eyes blinked sleepily, "What happens next, Mama?" Her voice was low, her question a murmur and her eyes too heavy to open.

Elleora clicked her tongue. Her daughter always asked that question, and each time the Queen of Arendelle answered with something different.

"Then the snow princess awaited the birth of her spring sister," Elleora said softly as Elsa slipped into the comforting embrace of slumber.

The door to the room opened slowly, a head of light chestnut hair poking in inquisitively.

"Is she asleep?" The King asked in a hushed murmur as he entered, leaving the door ajar.

"Yes," Elleora answered just as quietly while her husband carefully picked up the slumbering child. "And Elsa's set on having a sister," she added, fond and amused, putting out the fire and following her husband as they left the room.

"My little girl has good taste," King Anders joked, smiling lovingly at his daughter. He nudged open her bedroom door, walking over to her bed. Elleora pulled the duvet back and Anders carefully lowered the princess the onto plush sheets.

Anders tucked her in and tenderly pressed his lips against Elsa's cool forehead. "Don't let the frostbite bite," he whispered jokingly. Elleora rolled her eyes. She stepped forward, running her hand through Elsa's hair.

"Sleep well, snow angel."

Elleora wasn't as outwardly affectionate as her husband, but much like Elsa, her eyes were as expressive and loving as her warm heart. She tugged on Anders' arm, Elsa's blue-painted door shutting silently behind them. Abruptly Elleora pulled Anders down to her height, a hand ruffling his chestnut hair.

"'Don't let the frostbite bite' really, Anders?" Elleora couldn't decide if she was more amused or annoyed at her husband's quirkiness. His lips pulled back in a fond, slightly crooked smile.

"Can you keep your hands off of our hair for more than five minutes, dear?" he retorted mischievously. Elleora rolled her eyes, accepting good heartedly the grain of truth in the joke. Elsa had definitely inherited her father's hair, except for the color, and Elleora loved the feel of its waves. She was glad Elsa hadn't inherited his particular brand of humor, though. "I heard it from an ice harvester," the King protested weakly. Anders' jokes were certainly an_ acquired_ taste.

"Well," the Queen laughed softly into her hand as they entered their room. "At least you save your jokes for _after_ all the dignitaries are gone." Anders took one of her hands in his own, pulling off her ever-present tiara with his other.

"Doesn't this get heavy after a while," Anders asked as he gently placed it on their bedside table. He himself rarely wore his own crown.

"Not all of us have medals we can wear to show our rank," Elleora answered, undoing her intricate bun as he took off his adorned coat. The smiles they wore as they began to ready for sleep spoke of their gratefulness that for once they're able to go sleep around the same time as their child, not kept up with any royal obligations.

Unfortunately for the tired couple, the sky was awake and apparently, so was someone else.

Elleora gasped, "My water just broke."


	2. An Orphan's Birth

On the last and foulest winter before Princess Elsa was born, a woman's water had broken, yet no man stood by her side.

"It's a shame," one of the women assisting her murmured. "Eyolf was a good man. Much too young to be lost to winter."

A cry pierced the overcast day. "It's a boy!" The delivery was successful.

Another shook her head sadly, "Never even got to see his son."

The new mother blinked back tears as she stared lovingly at the little bundle she held in her weary arms, "He has Eyolf's eyes..."

"He has your blondness, too, Kristina," her best friend joked, "It ruins Eyolf's manly genes." She smiled when Kristina's lips twitched up. "What will you name him?" she asked.

There was a thoughtful, loving pause. "Kristoff," she answered, before she covered her mouth with her hand as vicious coughs wracked her small frame.

Alarmed shouts rang forth, "Kristina!"

Kristina sagged against the bed she lay upon, her joy and love over Kristoff no longer able to keep her sickness and fatigue away. Her face was gaunt and her best friend could have sworn that her hand came away red. It was a wonder how her eyes blazed so lively.

"Kristoff," she addressed her son, "don't be too much trouble to your Aunt, okay?" The baby gurgled in response.

"What?" Kristina's eyes pierced her best friend's.

"You're family," she smiled. "I trust you to take care of and love Kristoff. But knowing Eyolf, you'll need to let him forge his own path and carve his own fate, probably away from humans. Bjorgmans are stubborn loners."

Kristoff's Aunt's lips curled in a watery smile, not even laughing despite the joke often shared between them. Her voice wavered, "He's also _your_ son, Kristina." She nudged the ever present reindeer who also looked teary-eyed, "He'll never be alone."

Kristina smiled gratefully, her ocean-blue eyes warm with love. Kristina looked down at her son. "Poppy and Mommy love you, Kristoff," she said, kissing his brow. "Even if we aren't here to show it, we will always love you." With one final glance in his brown eyes so like his father's, she gave her son to her best friend. Her shaking chills were much more pronounced now and Kristina's faithful reindeer snivelled as Kristina's breaths became very quick and short. "Be good to your Aunt Sylvin, Kristoff."

Sylvin's eyes leaked tears. "There'll never be another like you, Kristina," her voice was surprisingly steady. "I'm so, so grateful I got to be your best friend and I_ won'_t let you down," her voice was fierce and uncharacteristically serious. "We're practically sisters..." Sylvin swallowed. "I love you, Kristi."

"Svin," Kristina replied hoarsly. Unable to speak further, her loving blue eyes smoldered and she nodded once. Svin nodded back, lips curling weakly in a comforting smile. The reindeer mewled and despair heavily permeated the air. No words were needed.

Reindeer, woman and boy left without looking back.

* * *

A/N: This is so awkward and horrible and bleh. It's short and needs some serious editing. Btw I'm open to suggestions on what I should add/write, and alternative names for 'Svin'.

I don't accept that it was "just Kristoff and Sven" since he was a kid. And because Sven's a reindeer who'd be nearing death around 15-20 years, I'm putting Sven as like 1 or 2 when Kristoff's 8. And made Kristoff have an Aunt named Svin who doubts she can properly raise a kid -a Bjorgman on top of that- all by herself. And she knows she's not really ready for it. Svin's just not really mother material. She doesn't have that maternal instinct.


	3. Twelve Older Brothers

The King took one look at the baby's green eyes before turning and giving the bundle to a dark-haired teenage boy.

"I have business to attend to," the King's voice intoned. "You and Reuven," his steely eyes shot to a relaxed auburn-haired boy briefly, "are responsible for this child." He glanced back at a bedridden woman, "Alert me when she awakes."

The two bowed and they chorused "Yes, my King," the door slamming mere moments after the words left their mouth. They stayed in a perfect bow for a three count.

"So we-"

"Have a new brother?"

Anyone else would've started at the sudden appearance of two young boys, considering they weren't supposed to be in the room and no one saw where they came from. As is, no one, including the few adults who remained to finish cleaning, showed any sign of surprise. The boys calmly straightened out of their bow in response. Hakon, the eldest, curiously peered down at the baby in his arms while Reuven squatted down to scoop up the troublesome twins. Their near identical brown eyes met Reuven's soft blue as he walked behind Hakon, exiting the room.

"Eilert, Einar," he addressed the two. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his calm voice almost as soothing as his eyes.

The four-year olds pouted. "We just wanted-"

"To see the baby."

Reuven narrowed his blue eyes slightly. "Does Harold and Rikard kno-" Two teenagers rounded the corner, nearly skidding to a halt in their haste.

The ebony brown-haired boy spoke first between pants of breath, "Reuven, we lost-" The older chestnut-haired boy groaned, much less winded due to his athletic physique.

"Heavens, those two are impossible," he said gruffly, seeing the two boys Rikard and himself had spent a while scouring the castle for. Once Rikard recovered, the twins clung closer to Reuven at the glower his brown eyes pinned the two with.

"Blasted devils," Rikard muttered sourly.

Reuven rolled his eyes, knowing the insult was for Rikard's ego which had taken a blow from being outmaneuvered by two four-year olds. "So they're clever and crafty, Rik." He handed one to Harold who ruffled the boy's red hair. "Doesn't mean you have to be so mean to your brothers," he passed the other twin to Rikard, who huffed at Reuven's truthful words.

Harold's blue-grey eyes alighted on the bundle in Hakon's arms. "So, it's only one this time," he remarked, a corner of his lips quirking up. Harold walked closer to his dark mahogany-haired brother, bending slightly for a better look, "I don't think we could handle another pair."

Hakon's green eyes locked on his immediate younger as he and the twin he carried looked at their newest brother. "Speaking of, I hope you left the younger twins with Matthias and Marten when you two went to search for Eilert and Einar."

Harold straightened up, both ignoring the pout from the red-haired boy as he did so. "Yeah, yeah," Harold waved away the concern, "Ingo and Ingram are with Matt and Mart." He paused, "I don't think they really need it though," he said, thinking of the two black-haired twins. "They're really behaved for two-year olds."

"Harold, a prince does not say 'yeah'," Hakon droned, rolling his green eyes.

"And a prince should not roll his eyes," Harold rebutted, smirking. Hakon's eye twitched.

"Hakon," Reuven interjected. "You know Harold isn't very good with acting like a prince."

"Good thing Hakon's the heir," Rikard added, before proclaiming dramatically "Harold, the best fighter in the land will protect you." He laughed as Reuven swatted his shoulder, "If only so he doesn't have to take the throne himself."

The two eldest both rolled their eyes at that while Eilert and Einar merely snuggled deeper, bored and wanting to get comfy. The four, six if you count the red-headed twins, headed down the corridor.

The group turned, going through the castle before stopping before two tall doors. Reuven, being the only one whose hands were free, opened the doors. "Let's go introduce you to everyone," he said cheerfully, smiling at their newest brother.

The room was cozy and large and warm and filled with the sounds of bickering.

Ingo and Ingram were content to play with their toys rather quietly near the window. The same could not be said for the russet-haired boy and the reddish dark-blonde boy.

"Come at me, pretty boy," Mart challenged, amber eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

Matthias scowled, an eyebrow arching above sky blue eyes, "Like I would stoop to fisticuffs with _you."_

"_You_," Marten said, unable to vocalise much else past his anger. He glared at his immediate older brother, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Marten, don't be a sore loser," drawled a orangeish brown-haired boy. Marten's anger fizzing out at the intervention from his younger-by-four-years brother. "And Matthias, you should know better than to provoke Marten." Matt's face blanked carefully, blue locking on amber.

"I'm sorry," the two chorused. They blinked when someone started clapping.

Rikard smirked, standing with the rest who entered while Reuven went to go check on Ingo and Ingram.

"What the heck, Rik?" Mart barked.

Harold went and placed the twin he was holding down near Reuven. "Well, you did just get talked down from a fight by a seven-year old."

Hakon's green eyes narrowed slightly in disapproval, "If you're going to vent your anger physically, do so where you practice swords and not in front of your younger brothers." The two dipped their heads in shame and acknowledgement of the fifteen-year old's words.

Rikard had placed the twin he was carrying with the others, straightening up and saying carelessly, "Oh by the way, we have a new brother."

Harold smiled slightly, catching on to Rikard's ploy, "He has green eyes like Hakon."

Reuven sighed, a smile playing at his lips, "Auburn hair like me."

Marten flushed and Matthias smiled pleasantly, a suspicious pink tint to his cheeks as they both went over to look at their brother.

"What's his name?" Everyone but Hakon blinked.

"Twelve older brothers and the seven-year old is the one to ask what his name is," Hakon chuckled.

"Well, duh-" The two redheaded twins popped up from behind Hakon.

"Frederick is smart." They said. No one batted an eye that the two four-year olds had just appeared on the other side of the room from where they had been placed near Ingo and Ingram. Frederick looked down at the baby as his older brothers stood aside awkwardly.

Reuven smiled, soft blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"His name is Hans."

* * *

**1/25/14 **A/N: So. Many. Characters. T_T  
I tried to give you an idea of all their personalities and appearances, but Ingo and Ingram are two years old and I don't really know if I could've done something more with them.

Odd coincidence that I just realised: Frederick is seven years old here and is the seventh oldest.


	4. Bright Fire Light

A figure prowled through the halls, keeping to the shadows cast by lit candelabra and the Northern Lights. Passing adults felt only a cold breeze, candles flickering before, like a wraith, the lone silhouette appeared out from a shadow, sometimes even dropping down from above, liquid dripping from its holds on the walls.

The figure stopped before a single door intricately painted with geometric and flowery shapes. A pale hand grasped the door knob, pushing it open a crack. The figure froze suddenly when it creaked, ears straining, before swiftly yanking it open just enough to slip in the room. Stalling, the figure faced the door, closing it silently with the utmost care. They took a deep breath, so close to their goal and _now _they were getting cold feet. They shoved the feeling into a corner of their mind, concealing it away where they couldn't feel it.

With a strengthened resolve, the figure headed to the right wall. Lithe feet padded up to a crib, stopping to peer into it. Their heart nearly stopped, previously concealed emotions breaking through their constructed dam and sweeping through like a flash flood as ice crept along the walls.

"Mama! Papa!" cried Princess Elsa, eyes darting around to find the crib's missing occupant. In a softer, but no less distressed voice, the five-year old called out, "Anna?" Elsa's internal temperature dropped as she panicked, her overactive imagination pulling forth nightmarish scenarios. She fell to her knees, her breaths coming in short gasps, the storm within howling. Elsa didn't even know the door had opened until she found herself encircled by warm arms. The storm receded.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of bed." Elleora briefly considered throttling her husband. They really needed to fix the way he showed concern.

"Mama, Papa," started their daughter. Elleora counted her lucky stars that Elsa was intuitive enough to focus on Anders' underlying emotion and not his words. Elsa stood shakily, panic and determination swirling in her blue eyes. "I need to find Ann-"

"Elsa!" The princess' breath gushed out in an audible "oof" as a ball of warmth barreled into her, causing them to collapse back into Elleora. The Queen of Arendelle looked down at the two in her arms, the chill of her eldest thawing in the Anna's embrace.

"Anna!" gasped Anders, kneeling down. "What are you doing awake and out of your crib," he asked, his voice harsh with worry.

Elsa pinned her father with a chilly glare at the tone he used while Elleora merely rolled her eyes. Anna's beaming grin unaffected by the mood as she happily pointed out the window, "Sky's awake." Then she pointed to herself, her hair shining like fire under the Northern Lights "I's awake."

Elleora laughed, seeing the face both Elsa and Anders pulled at the youngest's logic. "Oh stop, you two worry warts," Elleora admonished seeing the both of them ready to launch into a tirade. "We just need to get Anna a bed now," Elleora said.

Both adults' minds immediately flashed back to the day years ago when it was decided Elsa would get her own bed. And the terror they felt as dawn rose upon an empty crib and a princess-less castle.

_A cool winter breeze had carried giddy laughter to a distressed mother and she hurried outside with her husband. The two would forever remember the scene they came upon. There, playing in the snow near a fountain in nothing more than her thin nightgown, her lightest of blonde hair sprinkled with white, ice on her clothes refracting dawn's light, laying in nature's softest blanket where her arms had made their mark was their daughter. "Snow Angel," Elleora had murmured in awe. Elsa had gotten up, easily picking up on her Mama's voice and wrapped her little arms around them. Almost robotically her parents returned the embrace, their minds stunned for that was also the first time they had seen evidence of Elsa's powers. True, the child had indeed made a snow angel but the 'wings' were made of sheer, shimmering blue glinting with snowflakes. It was impossible. The parents' amended their thoughts when they noticed the snow around them dissolving into blue glitters which floated up and dispersed. It was _magical.

"Anna isn't as bad as Elsa was."

Anders chuckled, his mood brightening as he conceded to Elleora's point, nodding. A thought struck him and he turned to his eldest who tried to shrink back into Elleora' arms, "Elsa, how did you get here without anyone seeing you?" Magic timidly spiraled up from her hand and Anders shook his head, "A castle full of royal servants and palace guards," he mused, "And a five-year old with ice powers manages to sneak past them all."

Elleora smiled softly and Anna began to bounce energetically. "Play," she said recognizing the blue which shot out of her sister's hand. Anna grabbed onto Elsa exuberantly, "Do magic. Do the magic!"

Anders' face softened, seeing the want to do exactly as Anna said warring with the weariness in Elsa. He gently grabbed Anna up, smiling when she pouted. "Now, Anna, it's getting late-"

"Don' wanna leave Elsa!"

"You don't have to." Both of his daughters blinked at that. "Do you want to sleep with Elsa in her bed, Anna?"

He had barely gotten the words out before Anna was nodding. Elleora picked Elsa up when she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The family left the room, two pairs of footsteps padding on towards Elsa's bedroom. Anders eyed the melting handles Elsa had used to scale the walls and hide from sight. He swallowed a bolt of fear that had rushed through him. He hoped, probably fruitlessly, that Anna wouldn't be as reckless as Elsa.

Anders opened Elsa's blue-painted door, briefly admiring his wife's work. He went around to the far side of Elsa's bed, pulling back the duvet for Elleora to place Elsa down, then he the same with Anna. Anna happily clung to her older sister and Elsa worked up the energy to smile as she lay on her side.

"Anna, Elsa" Anders addressed from beside Elleora before they could doze off. Two pairs of bleary blue eyes locked on him. "Anna should have her own bed by tomorrow," Anna blinked then smiled. "If you both share a room, do you promise to not wander the halls at night?" Elsa shied away slightly but both nodded sheepishly. Anders smiled, "Okay then." He kissed both of their foreheads, "Good night."

Elleora smiled slightly. "Sleep well," she bade her daughters already in sleep's embrace, moving forward to run her fingers through Elsa's hair, "Soft and light, Snow Angel." Her fingers danced lightly over Anna's freckles, "Warm and bright, Fire Light."

The King and Queen cast long shadows upon the walls as they finally walked to their room for some shut-eye.

"Elleora?" Anders started, continuing when she hummed in acknowledgement. "Why did you choose _those_ nicknames?" Off the top of his head Anders could come up with several others, some generic and some specific like the ones she uses, but even he uses a variety.

Her lips twitched up a bit, but didn't quite reach her eyes. "The mind remembers moments of great emotion. Sometimes dark emotions, like fear, overshadow my memories of joy. I first associated Snow Angel and Fire Light with fear." Anders steps faltered, but he concealed his shock well, like a true Arendelle royal.

"At first," Elleora reminded him patiently, seeing through his purple mask. "Now that fear just reminds me that I fear because I _love_." She nudged her husband when realization broke across his face. Elleora scoffed in playful exasperation, "Really, Anders. Did you forget that dealing with fear is so heavily ingrained in your royal lessons because as regnant, you are expected to love Arendelle and its citizens? Love and fear are as intertwined as light and day. You should know better."

Anders pulled his poetic and profound wife into an embrace. "That's why I need you here to remind me, Elli," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anders." Elleora paused, smirking the tiniest bit, "Even if you do still need some fixing."

The King of Arendelle blinked once, twice. "Are you calling me a fixer-upper?"

Elleora rolled her eyes. '_How on earth he manage to pick up all these terms is beyond me.'_ She waved off Anders' words, her eyes alight, "Everyone's a bit of a 'fixer-upper', Anders."

"But I'm _your _fixer-upper." Elleora blanched though her eyes seemed the slightest bit amused.

"Your courting skills are yet another thing I need to fix," she sighed dramatically.

Anders paused, his mouth shutting as he rethought his sentence, "Wait, what?" His eyes glinted with the same humor and glee as Elleora, "What, do you have a list?"

"Of course," she answered smoothly, her mouth curling in a smile. Anders felt a thrill of fear shoot through him at the predatory glint in her blue eyes, "Starting with how you express your concern to our daughters..."

* * *

**1/30/14** A/N: Man...I had such a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I just...don't know.

Anyway, I think I'll respond to some reviews at the end of the Elsa and/or Anna chapter, since I plan on cycling through Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans.

To one Guest:  
Yes and no, on Elsa's powers and how she got them. I just brush the surface of my theory behind Elsa's powers, as the first chapter was just a bedtime story to give you a general idea. Basically, Arendelle was suffering through increasingly prolonged and harsh winters, and then Elsa was born and the seasons were back in balance.

To all my readers, whether you've reviewed or not, thank you. I would really appreciate reviews though. Feedback is awesome and influences me to both write and write _better_. So...tell me if this sucked, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see. Even just a few words would be great.

Please and thank you

-Just a Person

**2/1/14 **A/N: I completely forgot to point out why I chose to wrote this scene for Elsa & Anna. Woops.  
First off, I wanted Elsa to be able to sneak through the castle during her years of isolation. Initially it was just me trying to come up with why Elsa and Anna would share a room as kids. They have an entire freaking castle, who would need to share a room? What also ended up in here was how their parents came to know about Elsa's powers, and the story behind Anna & Elsa's nicknames.

Oh, and how Anders got away with greeting their panicked daughter by saying "Elsa, what have you done?" Yeah, that bit kinda pissed me off and is probably why everyone writes the late King and Queen in such a bad light. I took advantage of the fact that Elleora -I'm not just going to call her "Queen" or "their mother"- was immediately distracted by an unconscious Anna so couldn't really say anything to Anders. Not that she usually reprimands Anders in front of their daughters.

Does my Anders and Elleora feel believable? I haven't even touched on the 'isolation of Elsa' bit yet, so I'm not sure how believable they are right now.


End file.
